Healing Light
by Deidara un
Summary: Leesaku While on a mission, Neji is injured, and it's up to Sakura to save him. With the help of a certain teammate, she can't help but begin to question her own feelings
1. Chapter 1

AN:  
-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3 

My first story :D

Lee x Sakura

Oh, and I'm only up to episode 12 in shippuuden, so no spoilers please!

This story takes place before Naruto came back from his training with Jiraiya

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Is he going to be alright?"

The shaky voice murmured from behind her, causing her to jump. Before she had even turned around, she knew who had addressed her, and her heart sank as she thought of what to say.

The truth was she didn't know. The truth was he would be dead now if she hadn't been assigned to the mission. The truth was she might've been too late to find him anyways.

She placed her hands over Neji's chest and squinted her eyes together. A green aura sprung out around her hands, and she placed it against his skin. She could feel the muscle's beneath the skin moving, attempting to form new cells. After a few moments, she pulled her hands away, panting for air.

She finally turned her head to look at Lee. Her face fell at his distraught look. She pushed a piece of bubbly pink hair behind her ear and gave him a feeble smile.

"I hope so"

She managed out, pushing her fake smile again. It faltered, however, as she saw Lee's scowl intensify.

"Please, Sakura-chan. Don't try and sugar-coat it. Please tell me his exact status."

Sakura instantly frowned and looked away, the shame quickly showing on her face. Yes, he was right. He was a shinobi as well as Neji's teammate, and deserved to know the truth.

"He was hit by a jutsu right here"

She said, gently pointing with a feminine finger to a point on his lower torso.

Lee nodded, urging her to continue

"While I'm not sure of what jutsu it was exactaly or who did it to him, it leaked an odd sort of charka into his system. One that his body is trying to rebel against... but for some reason, that charka seems to be slowly taking over his own charka. If this continues, that charka will completely take over his charka circulatory system, and his body will keep trying to destroy that foreign charka until..."

She stopped, finding it impossible to hold back her tears. It was especially hard when she looked at Lee, and saw him doing the same.

He blinked back the tears, looking away from her,

"Until it completely destroys every bit of charka within him."

Sakura nodded, a stray tear-drop forcing itself out of her eye.

"And... that would kill him."

Lee said, trying to force his voice to sound sturdy. Sakura began freely crying at that point. She felt so weak, but she couldn't help it. She'd only been studying under Tsunade for a year. If only she had more experience! If only Tsunade was there! If only...

Lee seemed to recognize her doubt and firmly grasped one of her hands."Sakura."

He said, demanding her attention.

She looked up at him, her teary teal eyes brimming with fear and uncertainty.

"Please do everything you can. I know you can save him!"

Lee said, a reassuring smile on his face.

Sakura smiled genuinely at him and nodded. She had someone who believed in her. She couldn't let him down!

Lee grinned as he saw confidence wash over her. He pulled her into a quick hug and let her go.

"Go. I'll go get you some food pills and water to make sure you have enough energy to continue."

Sakura nodded, and turned back to Neji. Before Lee was out of earshot, she shouted his name. He quickly looked behind at her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

She said, knowing she would need someone to reassure her.

Lee smiled at her,

"Till the end of time."

He said, flashing her his famous 'nice-guy' smile and giving her a thumbs up.

AN:  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Hope you like it! Please leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

The rain fell hard and undauntered.

Sakura had moved Neji's still frame beneath a nearby willow, where she had also set up a fire to procure some light upon her work.

As she kneeled over the placid boys face, she felt soft tremors of sobs escape her body. She was confident in her abilities, yet felt helpless at the same time. She reasoned that it may be the curse of a healer to feel that way. No matter how skilled you are, it's always up to chance, the person's health, and the person's will to live. She once again placed her hands over his body. Although her chakra was quickly depleting, there was no way she was going to give up. She's learned that much from Naruto and Tsunade.

While she looked at Neji's damp face, barely illuminated by the small traces of fire-light cast from her small fire, she couldn't stop a small smile spreading across her face. Naruto… her friend… her teammate. It had been over a year since he'd left with Jiraiya to train.

She vaguely wondered when he was coming back. And as that thought fluttered through her mind, she was also forced to wonder if he was coming back.

She brushed away her fears with a flick of her head as she felt a sound near her. Muffled by the unquenchable rain, her senses were dulled, and she couldn't detect friend or foe.

She quickly jumped up and sore legs, her knees shaking a bit. Although she tottered in place for a second, she quickly grabbed for a kunai and held it before her in a defensive manner.

It was lowered with a sigh, however, she the spandex-clad figure of Lee walked into the visible light. He sat down with a weary look on his face and looked at Sakura.

He forced a smile on his face as he slowly shook the water from his hair.

"As you suspected, Tenten and I were ambushed…"

He said, his tone both remorseful and sarcastic,

"However, we were able to see through it and break away with minimal fighting. To her dismay, though, I sent Tenten off alone to bring back help…"

Sakura looked down at the pale youth beneath her and back to Lee,

"You shouldn't have done that. One of your teammates is already injured, you might've sent another to the same fate."

Lee smiled at this, crawling over to where Sakura sat.

"No. The path was clear, no bandits of the Arudame clan would dare set foot as close to Konoha as we went. And even if there were…"

He paused for a second, trying to find the right words to say,

"Tenten can take care of herself. However, you are the one who needs my protection now. I know your medical jutsu requires quite a bit of chakra, you would not be fit to attack if you were ambushed. Therefore, I would be leaving you and Neji in danger if I would have followed Tenten."

Lee mused, his finger in the air constantly moving as if trying to sort the facts together for Sakura to visibly see.

Sakura looked at him graciously and smiled softly.

"You're right. Thank you."

Lee nodded vigorously, all lethargy from the previous battle lost as he began talking to Sakura.

He looked down at Neji's face and brushed a damp piece of hair off of his face.

"Has he been improving?"

Sakura nodded, checking Neji's pulse,

"Yes, quite a bit. I was able to stop the foreign chakra from reaching his chakra circulatory system and reproducing, but it's still not completely gone yet. His fever is dropping, and his heart-rate has returned to normal."

Sakura concluded, releasing her hand from Neji's neck.

She sighed and closed her eyes, the immense ammount of work had fatigued her, and she was finding it hard just to stay awake. She silently wished she had some sort of herbs that could help her with her drowsieness...

Sakura softly gasped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked behind her to see that Lee had snuck up behind her. She watched in silence as he scooted up towards her. His leg spread apart on either side of her, holding her firmly in place. She felt her heart-rate quicken as his arms wrapped around her stomach, and his chin rest upon her shoulder.

Numb at first from the back hug, Sakura eventually responded, lifting frail hands from the ground to grasp his own interlocked on her stomach.

He softly whispered in her ear,

"Thank you, Sakura, you truly are incredible. You have one of the strongest wills I've ever seen."

Sakura, barely daring to breathe, just nodded.

Lee sighed softly, pulling her closer,

"Some man will one day be lucky enough to call you his own. I envy him."

He said, trying to mask his own sorrow with a soft chuckle.

He stood up slowly, wishing to enjoy the moment for as long as possible,

"I shall try and find some edible herbs to help you get through the night, I will return as soon as possible."

She looked up to him flashing his infamous nice-guy smile and gave a small half-hearted wave in return. Once she was certain he had left, she placed her hand upon the shoulder his head had rested on only moments before.

As she mulled over what Lee had said, she imagined her wedding day.

As she thought of that day, and her standing at a beautiful altar wearing a glamorous white gown, the image of a disgruntled, emotionless Sasuke in a tuxedo next to her slowly vanished. It vanished and was replaced by one of Lee. Lee, smiling and waving at everyone around. Lee holding her hand. Lee…

She jumped, shocked out of her own thoughts by the piercing silence around her. She quickly removed her hand from her shoulder and crawled next to Neji, intensifying her work on him.

AN

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Chapter 2, everyone. :3

Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
